The Golden Toad
by some guy in colorado
Summary: After a mission to fight the three tails Naruto came up with a new jutsu on his way back, he was excited to master it that is until he saw a couple of red headed people waiting for him at the gate? What secrets is Naruto hiding? And what are the risks of his new jutsu?
1. Chapter 4

Chapter 1 Understanding

After the blazing inferno engulfed the 3 tails he screamed in agony, before disappearing into the depths of the lake. Naruto stood in awe at what their triple calibration ninjutsu had achieved "wow!" said Naruto; "I never knew you were a fire stile user" Gammatotsu responded with "I'm not, I'm actually an earth style user" Naruto "really!?" Gammatotsu "yeah! I use oil to douse my opponents, a special kind of earth style that most toads use" Naruto soddenly screamed out "then why didn't we use your oil!?" Naruto stood angry, while Gammatotsu just stared at him with an almost board look on his face, while Gamakichi scratch's his head in confusion before he asked "hay brother if we used your oil, who would lite it?" Naruto blushed in shock, before lazily saying with a smile "owe yeah that's right" Gamatotsu responds back with "ok Naruto we'll be heading home now!" Naruto takes a serious tone "alright thanks for your help" Naruto said before they disappear in a cloud of smoke, Naruto then turns to the unconscious body of Ukimaru; Naruto uttered Ukimaru's name under his breath, he then shall a broking crystal with a flower in it. He picked it up folding it in the unmoving boy's hand saying "Guren I'm going to keep the promise you made; I'm going to give him a place he can call home" Naruto picked up Ukimaru, and began to make his way back to camp to put Ukimaru's in a bed were he could be treated by one of the medical ninja's on the mission with him (Sakura, Ino, or Shastune) as he was walking he heard the muffled cries of Ukimaru from his arms; alarmed he looked to only find that Ukimaru was crying in his sleep, Naruto then heard a single name from Ukimaru "Guren…" Naruto put his head down biting his lower lip before whispering to the still sleeping boy in his arms "I'm so sorry Ukimaru... If only I was stronger, I could of beet Kabuto, then helped Guren with that damn zombie. She shouldn't have died! It was my fault, so don't blame her; she gave up her life to save you, because she loved you" Naruto finished with a smile, seeing that Ukimaru calmed down made Naruto very happy, then a sad thought came to him. So face fell as he went on to say "I know what it's like to have someone leave you for good, but unlike me they left you because they loved you and not because they hated someone else and just didn't care about you. You made a real hero love you Ukimaru! I have theses dreams were a hero loves me to. This woman with long red hair tied at the bottom like a little ponytail, and this man with spiky hair mustache, and goatee. But in this dream they gave me to a demon and said they couldn't take me any more…. But in this dream they taught me that an Uzumaki's blood can heal the wounded, so let me try this" Naruto pricked his finger with the shattered crystal, and put a couple drops into Ukimaru's mouth. Ukimaru started to glow green, and his body loosened up like he was in less pain. Naruto finished with a new determination in his eyes. They finally reached the base which was a wooden mansion with the symbol for the hidden leaf village on the top of the structure, Naruto carefully opened the door so he wouldn't wake Ukimaru he then gently lade Ukimaru on the mat before he poled the covers over him to keep Ukimaru worm, Naruto then made 5 shadow clones to watch over the young boy before he had to leave, with one last instruction to him before leaving "ok Ukimaru, I'm going to check on my friends, and get you some help; so you just rest till we get back ok?" knowing that the boy was in no condition to talk back still being in a near comma, but still trying to comfort the child, he then leafed to find his comrades still lost to him. After searching for half an hour he finally spotted them resting up by the shore line all of them look like they're in realty bad shape, but nothing deadly. He ran to them as they were talking among themselves, "aw man!" a frustrated Kiba starts "if my ass could get kicked any harder, I'd never be able to sit again" Shino picks up were Kiba left off "yes, it is difficult to excepted, that's because all of us performed our job perfectly, but the enemy used all their aces to overpower us on all fronts, which left us all but defeated!" Shino then looked down and said in a sadder tone "and what's worse is that during the resulting chaos, we may have lost two of our comrades…" everyone now in unswore silence "…." Then an unexpected voice come from the tired warriors "NO!" said captain Yamato "I refuse to believe that! Naruto won't die that easily! Do you remember that fire stile that stopped the 3 tails?! I know that was Naruto!" everyone was stunned captain Yamato was the newest member of the group, and yet he sounds like he cared for Naruto more than all of them, even Hinata was overwhelmed; the only two that weren't shocked, were Shastune and Kakashi that looked more nervous than anything, then Kakashi countered with a question "look Yamato, do you think that your personal relationship cloud sway your judgment?" Yamato stared rage in his eye, but let him continue regardless, Kakashi went on to say "I want to see Naruto again to, but we both know for a fact that Naruto couldn't use fire style jutsu… He could still be alive in the 3 tails stomach but we would have to find a way to get him out before it's too late!" Hinata though disappointed that the hope captain Yamato gave her she retorted with a determined voice "yes we have to find Naruto now!" she then to captain Yamato to see if he agreed, but was confused when she looked to see he was looking to the forest with a calm smile on his face, then she heard him say "so when did you learn fire style?" Naruto who just ran up to them and stood confused before answering "eh? O yeah that that's right well Gamatotsu came up a great plan to get Gamagitchi to swallow a bunch of toad oil to use for the toad oil bomb, then he use his fire style to lite everything on fire to make it a toad flame bomb, and then bam there goes the 3 tails!" Naruto finished finally caching his breath, leaving his teammates stunned, the only one that was not rendered speechless was captain Yamato who retorted with "well that a surprise" all of the others merely stared in annoyance thinking "you were the one screamed it!" Naruto stood there bashful for a secant before the realization hit him "What a sec! I need your help! Kabuto made Ukimaru use his power, and it looks like he really hurt!" the others gave a serious look before Shastune turned to the others determined to render the situation "Sakura, Ino, you'll have to assisted me in healing Ukimaru" they responded in sneak "right!" Shastune continued "Tenten we'll need to use your summoning for the medical tools and medicines that we might need" Tenten "yes!" Shastune went on to say "our main goal is to heal, transport Ukimaru before the crystal style user gets ahold of him!" Naruto then looked before saying in a regretful tone "Guren died… She gave her life to save Ukimaru! When I was fighting Kabuto, he uses something called "Dead Soul Jutsu" to bring some guy named Rengi back to life, he used bats to shatter her crystals. The only way she could beat him, was to grab his hands to stop him from using signs, and incase them both in crystal. They both fell into the lake and shattered… because I couldn't stop Kabuto in time to save her!" he finished with an angry look in his eyes, but everyone knew that Naruto wasn't angry at them but at himself. Kakashi was confused so he asked "why would she go that far for him?" Naruto answered still looking at the ground "because they were always alone, so they found a home with each other… but Orochimaru knew that they would grow to love each other, and used Ukimaru's mother death to try to provoke Ukimaru's power to the surface, he forced Guren to kill his mother when she was a kid. Orochimaru told Kabuto to tell Ukimaru everything to turn his strong love into even stronger hate, but he forgave Guren and it looked like everything would turnout fine… That is until Ukimaru saw Guren die..." everyone didn't know what say, Shastune was the one who broke the silence "we should go heal Ukimaru" Sakura answered "right!" before her, Ino, Shastune ran to home base, captain Yamato looked at Naruto before suggesting "hay Naruto, why don't we work on a new formation over there?" he finished pointing off to the to the woods, Naruto nods fallowing captain Yamato, the ones left just watched them walk away curios over as to what transpired leaving Kibba to ask "what's with those two?!" while everyone else merely shuck their heads Sai answered "well even through Naruto was adopted when he was born" Kakashi cut in "Sai that is not up to you to tell them about the lives of others, especially when they might not even know themselves!" Sai looked down in disappointment and said "forgive me Kakashi sensei I've spoken out of term. It won't happen again!" he bowed and walked away. Kakashi watch him walk away before turning to the others, saying "disregard what you just heard! Prying in people's personal affairs only causes trouble!" everyone who was there responded with "yes sir!" Kakashi walked back to base camp realizing that the damage had already been done, thinking to himself "damn that Sai! It's like he did it on preppies!" everyone was wondering why Kakashi was so uptight about Naruto being adopted, and what that had to do with Yamato!? But more importantly, why was Captain Yamato being so brotherly to Naruto!? Then the relation hit them. They all smiled and nodded at one another. Hinata looked up and thought to herself "so Naruto has a brother? I can't wait to get to know him!" mean while a village was burning, there were no people walking around. There were two red heads in the village one man about 6.2, whose hair was straight and down to his shoulders. The other was a woman with straight red hair all the way down to the top of her butt. Both were tanned to the color of whole nutmeg, and both were wearing clocks from the Akatsuki. But the male had a sword with a long and thick blade, on the dull end of the blade were 5 holes with five rings through them, while the woman had a large scroll on her back (like Jiraiya's but a dark green with purple trim). The man said "mission complete, we're in the Akatsuki" the woman retorted with "that was way too easy brother"

Chapter 2. A New Jutsu?!

The next day Naruto suddenly turned to a nearby cliff with a look of shock on his face, Tenten asked "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto just replied while smiling "nothing, there is nothing wrong" the ones from the younger generation, and Shastune stared in confusion, Hinata was curious so she decided to look in the direction of the cliff with her Byakugan that's when she saw Ukimaru, Guren, and Gozu walking deeper into the forest, "I see" she thought "they're ok, that good. We'll just have to wish them luck and hope for the best!" she finished in her head, Kibba smelled the three on the cliff, and smiled. Shino had a perimeter of insects to detected if Orochimaru sent more of his men to retrieve Ukimaru detected their passing, thinking to himself "I'm guesting this is a good thing, that's because tough's who their presents are calm, if not happy over these turn of events" Ino sensed the three leaving and smiled. Kakashi and Yamato already knew what happened from last night, while the rest of them were just left in the dark, only guesting as to why the mood changed so suddenly, as they were making their way back to the village. After a day of walking night time slowly creped in, so they decided to set up camp for the night. After getting a fire going they were pasting the time by talking, but Naruto was being unusually quiet, so Hinata decided to ask "is there something wrong Naruto?" Naruto scalded before going on "mmm, well kind of?" he thought for a moment before asking "hay Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi surprised that he was even invalid in the conversation, replied "what is it?" Naruto continued "is there more than just combining two chakra natures to get kekkei genkai?" while everyone else look at Naruto like he just asked the dumbest question in the world Kakashi, and Yamato just looked impressed that he noticed. Sakura began to yell at Naruto "HOW CAN YOU BE A NINJA, AND NOT KNOW ABOUT KEKKEI GENKAI'S? IF YOU DIDN'T CUT CLASS SO MUTCH YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK THAT!" Naruto put up his hands as if to fend off the insults, before putting his head down in a state of depression; feeling as dumb as ever, before Kakashi cut in "actually I'm very impressed that you noticed the that your calibration jutsu, and Guren's crystal style jutsu, were two very different things. You're actually pretty good at observation" he finished with a thumbs up. Naruto didn't know if that was a complement, or insult; so he smiled and nodded. Kakashi continued "well you were right, there's more to kekkei genkai then just using two natures at the same time. You have to combined them, there are two ways to do this one is to change the chakra form of both outside your own body by changing the chakra form, the other is to combined the two natures inside your body before expelling it. Do you understand?" Naruto thought for a moment before answering "mmm, I think I do?" then he asked another question "so what natures dose Guren use?" Kakashi calmly answered "she could use earth and water, to fuse together to make crystals" a sudden realization dawned on Naruto before he yelled "NO WAY, SHE COULD USE WOOD STYLE!?" everyone fell over shocked at how little he knew about jutsu, Kakashi got up then answered "no, no that's not how it works; just because someone can use the same natures doesn't mean that they have the same powers. For example you are a member of the Uzumaki clan, who as the rare ability to use two kekkei genkai one being able to combine water and wind to make an oxygenated water that turns into sealing ink that can prevent the oxygenated blood and chakra from entering the cells, as opposed to Hakcu that used wind to cool down the water to make ice. The other is your clans sealing chains that combined earth and wind to make sealing chains that bind to their opponent's fatty cell walls to keep chakra and blood that has on oxygen from escaping, while Gaara uses wind in-between grains of sand to make the sand move; so just like how each clan is different so are the powers that can use. This counts for each person as well, just because someone was born into the Uzumaki clan doesn't mean that they have all three chakra natures, and just because some-one has the same the same natures doesn't mean that they can use those. Most people can only use one or two at a time. But even having those natures, the skill use meld them together is a rare feat, even for your own clan. Even though your people have over 1,000 kinds of sealing jutsu most only could master ten in a life time" Naruto thought over what Kakashi just said while everyone excepted Sai, Sashune, and Yamato thought "THERE IS AN UZUMAKI CLAN!?" Naruto then asked "well what about Kekkei touta?" Kakashi got a serious look on his face while everyone else just looked confused "well it's like a kekkei genkai but instead of using two changes in chakra nature, kekkei touta uses three, like with your grandfather's particle style. But to do ether a kekkei genkai or kekkei touta it takes a perfect mixes of the elements you use for it, how much change in nature depends on the justu sometimes you need 60% fire style then 40% water, or whatever the jutsu requires. It's hard enough to use two at the same time, but to mix three is far more strenuous to the point that for most ninja's it is imposable" Naruto lessened intently, but everyone even captain Yamato was left I a state of amazement. Naruto remembered a time when he was training with Jiraiya before asking "so it's possible to combine the three natures that make the Uzumaki seals into a new nature with new seals!?" Kakashi cackled under his breath, Naruto looked annoyed then dawned a look of shocked confusion, as Kakashi went on to say "your grandfather, one of the most legendary ninja's of all time before he died; did try to fuse the sealing elements together, but each part was too difficult to merge the three. The earth style that is needed for the sealing chains is actually oil, the oil acts as a face mask and melds an opponent's skin and chakra to restrict a person's movements. The ink is basically oxygenated water that acts like blood. Using it can affected the nutrition the life giving blood can gather. To meld oil and ink would take up to much time and power even with the help of the wind style. In order to use a style like that you would have to use a super human amount of power and time to compress the oil and ink into a tight space to purify the new nature. But the chakra alone would be too much for almost any person to use, even your grandfather, who was a Jinchuriki that controlled the angle spirit inside of him couldn't maintain his training for long, and even beyond that is the method to do this hasn't even come close to being found, for combining oil and water is hard enough, but with oil and ink it may be impossible" Naruto thought about what Kakashi said before thinking "then I gust I won't be able to use the golden ore style after all. Wait did he say oil!?" Kibba picked up were Kakashi left off "well you can only do so much with your hands in jutsu" Hinata countered with "well, Neji and I can fire out of all our chakra points, so theirs are ways to do deferent jutsu. Although I'm not as good as Neji who can make a rotating sphere then to add wind to it; I'm not ready for that yet" she finished with a disappointed look on her face; however, Naruto was struck by inspiration before he yells "I CAN DO IT!" everyone flinched from the sudden uproar, Naruto then contused by grabbing Hinata's hands before telling her "thanks to you Hinata I'll be to master a brand new jutsu… so thanks for inspiring me!" Hinata could only stare as she got redder and redder until "…" she passed out, Naruto started to cry out "NO HINATA YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!" Meanwhile in a dark camber room the two redheads sat in front of Tento pain, Tento said to them "alright you have proven yourselves capable so I will honor your request, you can fight Naruto Uzumaki; but I want him back here alive!" they both smiled.

Chapter 3: The Strange Family!

The leaf team was walking back to the village. Hinata was sneaking glandes at both Naruto and Yamato. She wanted to talk to Yamato, about Naruto but never worked up the courage. She was afraid that Captain Yamato would think she wasn't good enough to be with Naruto, and she be in an even worse passion to start a relationship with Naruto, that thought alone terrified Hinata to the point she was moving so slow that she was almost 50 yards behind everyone else. Kiba looked back and shook his head at Hinata, she was even more fidgety and nervous than before!? He then noticed that Hinata was not only looking at Naruto, but Yamato as well. It donned on him as to why. Then he got an idea. Kiba ran up to Yamato, and said "man Captain Yamato wouldn't it suck if Naruto and Sakura hooked up!? I mean look at those 2, it's like the worse domestic violence ever! And we all know that Naruto will be at the reseeding end of that" Yamato imagined Naruto lying in a hospital bed, covered in a cast, with a swollen black eye, saying in a weak voice "she only hits me because she loves me" then Sakura walking in yelling "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME WHAT I WANT TO EAT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COUPLE YOU KNOW!" then throws Naruto out a window. Yelling out "CHA!" Yamato shook his head really fast, to get the image out of his mind. Then turned to Kiba saying "come on they're not that bad!" Sakura stared at the back of Naruto's head with an annoyed look on her face, then ran up to Naruto and punch him in the back of the head. Naruto flew 15 meters then hit the ground. Naruto got up asking "what was that for Sakura!?" Sakura yells "CHA WHAT IS THIS NEW JUTSU!? TELL ME DAMN IT!" Naruto said "it's a surprise!" Sakura made a fist with her right, ready to deliver the final blow. She then yelled "THERE ARE NO SURPISES BETWEEN US, WE'RE TEAM MATES YOU KNOW! CHA!" Yamato then thought "or maybe not!?" Hinata ran up to them saying "it's ok Sakura if Naruto want's to surprise us with a new jutsu, then you should let him, or at least not beat him because of it" Sakura relaxed, and let go of Naruto's collar. She then turned to Hinata saying "you're too soft on Naruto, Hinata sometimes brats need to get punished. To learn a lesson" as Sakura finished, a massive wooden cage immerged from the ground. When everyone looked at Yamato, he said "brats do need to be punished don't they!? Especially ones who turn on their team mates for no reason! So Sakura do you want to go in a very long, very lonely time-out!?" Sakura looked scared, her eyes are white circles. Her hands were up in front her, while shaking her head no. Hinata got in-between them and said "please don't. We're all ok even Naruto" Yamato looked at Naruto, he gave him the thumbs up. Yamato relaxed, Hinata turned to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her, Yamato never seen Naruto smile like that, he looked so calm, happy in a sweet way. Hinata turned to Sakura and bowed, trying for apologies. They started to talk, walking away. From Captain Yamato, Yamato saw the 3 of them walking away, a realization hit Yamato. He turned to Kiba "so what's Hinata like!?" Kiba smiled proud that his plan worked, he said "well she's one of the nicest people you would ever meet. She's one of the heads of the Hyuga clan. She's super strong, despite the fact she's shy. I honestly don't know why she has been signal all this time, probably because she only has a thing for Naruto, but is too shy to do anything about it. What I wasn't supposed to tell you that!? My I'm such a goof!" Kiba finished lying through his teeth. Captain Yamato smiled, and said "no it's ok we all make mistakes, but sense you brought it up. It is a shame that they're not as close as they could be. Maybe we could help them get to know each other?" Yamato said not being any lest obvious then Kiba. Kiba asked "do you have something in mind?" Yamato smiled and asked "would you guys like to meet a living legend!?" Kiba looked confused. Already in the village, there were some people waiting for them. There was Hanabi (Hinata's little sister) she ran up to Hinata saying "Big sister! I'm glad you're ok!" she said hugging her sister's waist. Hinata rubbed her head saying in a soft voice "I'm ok little sister, we're all ok, thanks to Naruto" Hanabi looked up to her face and asked "so are you and sensei dating finally!?"Hinata turned bright red and said "Hanabi you shouldn't say such things! And in front of… mmm… well I can't say, but it's still bad!" Hinabi let go of Hinata and yelled "WHAT'S BAD ABOUT SENSEI!?" Hinata trying to recant nervously getting redder "th…there's nothing wr….wrong with him! I…it's just, I…I'm st….still nervous about ummm telling hi….him about my feeelllllings! Especially aroun….around hiiiimmmm…..!" she finished looking off to the side, hinting toured Yamato, Hinabi asked "what is he like sensei's long lost brother or something!?" Hinata blushed harder, Hinabi got it and said "oh… well if you don't tell Sensei about your feelings, some other girl will take him!" it was then that everyone noticed that they're 3 other people near the gate that they didn't recognized. There were 2 girls one was about 11 (same age as Hinabi) her red hair was breaded into corn rolls, with a bead at the end of them. Each one a different color, the same color seam as at rainbow. There were 14 bead's in total, separated by a group of 7. 1 haft having the opposite color seam as the other. Like 2 rainbows meeting in the middle. She was wearing a white kimono, with a Sakura tree sown into it. She had pale skin, and crimson eyes, and a mole on her left cheek bone. The other girl looked about 3 or 4. Her red hair was tied into 2 pigtails, each about haft the sizes of her head. Her skin was a lite tan, like a coffee with creamer. Her eyes were also crimson with the same mole (defiantly sisters) the younger sister was wearing a pink kimono with a red rose sown into it. Then there was an old man that also had red hair. It was tied in a simple ponytail going down to the base of his back. His beard and mustache were tied at the bottom, in a twist bread style. The rest of his jawline was hairless (like a goatee) showing his skinny face, with slender cheekbones, with the same mole as the girls. His eyes were also crimson, with bags under them, and wrinkles at their corners. Showing his age. He was wearing a dark green kimono, with 2 red world pools (the Uzumaki clan's symbol that you see on the back of the hidden leaf jackets) Naruto and Sakura just walking up to the gate. Naruto looked to see the 3 red haired people at the gate. He stopped ad turned to Sakura and said "on second thought I'm going to talk to one of the guards then head home" Sakura turned around and tried to say "hay wait" but it was too late Naruto already left. Sakura turned shaking her head and signed, thinking "every time Naruto sees some one with red hair he always avoids them, but why" the 3 people with red hair looked sad. The 2 little girls grabbed the old man's hands and started to walk away. Sakura yelled at the people walking away "hay you!" they turned around Sakura then asked "why does Naruto treat you like the plague!?" the old man said "because when Naruto was younger members from our clan bullied him for only being half an Uzumaki, calling him a half breed, and hurting him pretty badly. When he turned 8 he stopped talking to us altogether" the 4 year old turned to her grandfather and asked "but we didn't hurt the Lord Lord, so why is the Lord mad at us us?" the old man answered "well when someone is treated badly by a group of people sometimes that person hates the group as a whole even the ones that didn't hurt them" Naruto was walking down the street thinking of his childhood. He remembered a group of kids calling him a half breed as they were hitting him. Naruto laid in his bed and remembered training with Jiraiya Naruto thought "when I was training with pervy sage there were two jutsu I couldn't master" Naruto flashed back to when he first stated training with master Jiraiya, Naruto asked "hay pervy sage when I was fighting Sasuke, he could see through my shadow clones with his sharingan. Is there a jutsu I could learn that the sharingan can't see through?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto then said "well kid that's actually a tall order. You see what the sharingan views is the mixing of mental and physical energies to create a jutsu, as opposed to the byakugan that only sees chakra as a whole. The byakugan can see chakra reflected and move through the body, they can even see the 361 chakra points in the human body that chakra can be fired from in the chakra network, seeing the refection giving off by the light and how the chakra affects it. But they can't see how the chakra works; however, the sharingan can. What the sharingan can read is a person's mental energy, the 3 commas in their eyes see the 3 types of emotion, positive, negative, and neutral. While the red in their eye see's chakra move throughout the body. Seeing how the mind focuses chakra allows them to be able to see how justu works, and seeing the person's emotional reactions allows them to predict their movements. This gives them the ability to copy jutsu from others, before anyone does a jutsu they think of a jutsu, and the hand sign's to go with it. The sharingan sees this, so all they have to do is fallow the chakra to copy the jutsu. But if someone unlocks the mangekyo sharingan that a whole other level of visual power! Those who've went beyond the sharingan, to unlock the mangekyo can see into a person's psychic plan. Can read a person's mind to the point where the can copy a person's jutsu, before they've even used it! The shadow clone jutsu is a clone made out of chakra, it needs to feed off your mental energy to sustain itself, so with an incomplete mind the sharingan can easily see through it, even a clone made from a change in chakra nature has the same problems, so those are out. The only clones capable of tricking the sharingan are clones that have a sustainable body to maintain a mental wavelength, so they don't have to take energy from the caster. Like the first Hokage Hashirama Senju's Wood Clones, or Itachi Uchiha's Crow Clone Jutsu. The only man that made a jutsu that even the mangekyo couldn't see threw was the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju. He used a Jutsu called the Human Summoning Clone Jutsu, where he infused several of his shadow clones to several of his summoning slugs to make signal body, the infusing that body inside of another shadow clone. That makes a clone that he can then transmit his own psychic plan into the clone, the result being a near perfect copy that even the mangekyo can't see threw, and if he stopped holding the aperients of his self in the clone, this copy turns out to be stronger than the original, both in body and chakra. But though it is a strong jutsu it come with great risk, first if you use this you can only have one of them, and you can't make any other clone or else you'll split consolation to much and the jutsu is lost. 2nd you need to put all your focus on the clone, which means your main body can't move at all, that makes your body a target for any enemy, so if an attack comes at you either you brake the jutsu, or you get hit! The 3rd is that because this jutsu binds the clone to the mind of the caster so completely, if the summoning animals die, even if the jutsu is not being used the caster will die! We know this for a fact, because this is how the 2nd died. The 4th is when this jutsu is deployed, any damage to the clone will also be inflicted on the caster" Naruto gulped, Jiraiya went on to say "well regardless of what jutsu you chose, you'll need to learn to calibrate with your toads I think mister Gamakin can help with that!" Jiraiya used the summoning jutsu to bring Gamakin there. 3 weeks later, Naruto had a black eye, wearing a frog suite, looking vary mad. Jiraiya sighed and said "I don't you're ready for that training yet, so let's move on" Naruto huffed. Later on in the training, Jiraiya handed Naruto 4 slips of paper, and said "alright I want you to pour your chakra into these papers so we can see what if any of the Kekkei Genkai you're predisposed to, if one haft of the paper turn to ink, you're an Ink style user. If the other haft turns to oil, than you're an oil style user. And if both happen, then you're both" Naruto nodded then poured his chakra into the paper, but instead of oil or ink, he got soupy bobbles. Both Naruto and Jiraiya looked confused. Naruto then asked "hay pervy sage what does shampoo style do?" Jiraiya then told Naruto "hay Naruto let me see those papers" Naruto handed over the papers. Jiraiya felt the soup thinking "I've never seen this!? Its bobbles, but they won't pop at all. The chakra of all 3 natures are clearly there, but there not stable enough to make any form or reaction. I wonder could this be what happens when both Kekkei Genkai meet? Ink and oil are such polar opposites that they just don't combine, but if this boy has the ability to combined them… there's only one way to find out" Jiraiya handed the papers back to Naruto, and said "hay Naruto I want you to keep pouring your chakra into those" Naruto protested "eh!? Why!? And for how long!?" Jiraiya answered "for as long as it takes for something else to come out, to see what that something is!" Jiraiya then thought "now we'll see if you can accomplish something that even your grandfather couldn't" Naruto did as he was told. An hour and a haft later, the paper turned to a melted gold. Naruto turned to Jiraiya "hay pervy sage I got it to turn to melted gold" Jiraiya said "good! Now give me the paper again!" Naruto did as he was instructed, but as soon as Jiraiya touched it, it hardened. Before Jiraiya could ask what happened, some fired back at him and cut his fingers in several places. Naruto looked shocked and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OK PERVY SAGE!?" Jiraiya thought to himself "I see so this melted gold hardens by absorbing chakra. Then amplifies, and repels chakra, like vibrations in a tuning fork. Now what your limit!?" Jiraiya made a shadow clone, his real body grabbed Naruto and jumped behind a nearby boulder. Both of them pocked their heads out, Naruto looked confused. Jiraiya's clone made a Rasengan and hit the gold paper with it, the Rasengan immediately shot back at the shadow clone in one burst. The clone was sent flying through the air, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They walked up to the paper. The gold was only a little bent in the middle, other than that it was fine. Jiraiya thought "being able to stand up the fourth jutsu, this change in nature is in a class all its own" Naruto began pocking it with his finger, but it didn't fire back this time. Jiraiya thought "so it doesn't affect the caster" then an ant walked over it, and the ant blew up. Jiraiya thinking "but that the only thing it doesn't affected! That jutsu's a real monster!" the next day Jiraiya ripped up some paper, and handed it to Naruto saying "now I want you to use Rasengan while holding the paper in the same hand. Keep it going till it turns golden" Naruto yells back "alright let's get going!" 10 minutes later the Rasengan turns golden, but then Naruto passes out. Jiraiya thought "even with the Rasengan, it still took 10 minutes to from. And almost all of Naruto's chakra was burned off to boot! We have to return to the Leaf in 3 days. There's no way for Naruto to matter this jutsu in time, I have to ask Kakashi to teach him how to fuse chakra nature with chakra form. Maybe if he learns to do all 3 natures with the Rasengan he might learn how to do the Golden Ore style in a good amount of time. But I don't think it's possible, if it takes the Rasengan the 10 minutes to bind them together, it's just going to long no matter of the skill that jutsu is out. It's a damned shame that was going to be a sealing with more power than wood style" Naruto ended his flash back. Thinking "but now I know if I combined those jutsu it will work. I'll train with Gamakichi and Gammatotsu to make the Human Summoning Jutsu, with that we can use all of our chakra natures to be pushed threw a shadow clone's entire chakra network, turning it gold no matter what. Then mixing my Rasengan with Neji's Rotation, we'll cover the whole clone in a golden Rasengan!... I'm going to have to ask Teuchi to come up with a name again. He finished with an embarrassed smile.

Chapter 4: The Training!

Naruto was in the middle of the forest of death, he was about to use his Summoning Jutsu when someone called out to him "wait sensei!" Naruto turned around to see the new comer. It was Hanabi, Hanabi ran up asking "can I watch you train sensei?" Naruto nodded saying "shore you can even work on your wind style to. But to be honest I don't why you wanted me to be your sensei after the Chuunin exams, there are a lot of better ninjas out there." Hanabi asked "like who?" Naruto answered "well there's Karina sempai for one!" Hanabi asked in wonderment "who is Karina and makes her stronger then you!?" Naruto looked up smiling, as he told the story "back in the 2nd great ninja war Karina's grandfather was kidnaped by the Kaguya clan of the Hidden Mist village. They were trying to remake the power of Lord Hamura by mixing Kaguya and Hyuga powers together. Eventually he did fall in love with a woman from the Kaguya clan, and had a daughter named Shika. But after a while the Mist ordered the Kaguya clan leave the village effective immediately. To avoid their daughter going through persecution, the grandfather took her to the Hidden Leaf. There she grew up and fell in love with a member of the Uzumaki clan, a man who was named Kahuna Uzumaki, and they had a daughter Karina" Hanabi then realized what he was getting at, and said "wait if she has all 3 clans powers that Lord Hamura kids made does that mean that she could use the powers of Lord Hamura!?" Naruto said "yep she has the Bone Seals of Lord Hamura! So why don't you ask her to train you?" Hanabi responded with "because you're my favorite! You turned Neji and Garra nice! You make mean people good, and that why you're my favorite hero!" Hanabi finished with a huge smile. Naruto smiled back whispering under his breath "you're just like your sister, always making me feel great about myself" but Hanabi heard it, and Naruto realized that she did, so he turned away blushing furiously. Hanabi asked "so who is the prettiest? Karina, Sakura, or my sister?" Naruto trying to sound casual answered with "well when it comes physical beauty your sister may have no equals that I've seen but that's only half of what counts" Hanabi "who has the prettiest hart?" Naruto "well that defiantly goes to Hinata but" Hanabi "and body!?" Naruto "aren't you too young to be hearing about how hot your sister is!? But it's not like I'm saying her body is better than Sakura's or Karina! I mean she is but" Hanabi got excited and asked "then why don't ask my sister out on a date!?" Naruto frustrated yelled back "BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Hanabi looked a little scared that he yelled at her, but also confused at what he meant. Naruto continued in a quiet voice "I'm not good enough to be with anyone Hanabi. I'm a half breed that was adopted by a family that gave me to my dyeing grandmother, and ran away so they never have to see me again. My best friend tried to kill me just to prove I wasn't good enough to be his equal. My parents were killed by the monster sealed inside me, and the whole village hates me because of that. I fell in love with Sakura's love for Sasuke, and I'd staid with that love because it wasn't mine, and there for it can't be tainted by me. I can see it, but can't touch it, it's perfect for me! Because a guy who not good enough for a clan, a family, a village, or a best friend doesn't deserve a lover. But at least I'm good enough for friends and students; however, someone as perfect as your sister is when she's not being shy, only deserves the best!" Naruto looked to see if Hanabi understood, only to her sitting on the ground sobbing like a baby. She understood! Naruto panicked said very quickly "hay lest forget all that depressing stuff and get to training! You like seeing me train right!?" Hanabi calmed down a little, and nodded between sniffles "hum mum" Naruto "good! Because I got a hell of a Jutsu to work on! Now pay attention Hanabi, I might make you learn this kind of jutsu one day!" Hanabi sat up in attendants. Naruto did the summoning jutsu to summon his to favorite toads. Gamagitchi grabbed Naruto by the throat and said "Naruto I swear if you're trying to make us fight another tailed beast, I'll bring my dad here right now!" Gamatotsu retorted with "it's alright brother, as long as we get snacks!" Naruto turning blue pointed at the tree to the left. They looked to see that the trunk of the tree to see that there were a lot of brown paper bags. Gamagitchi let go of Naruto, and Naruto started coughing. Gamatotsu then asked "hay who's the girl? She kind of looks like the one you were freaking out about so much Naruto, are they related?" he said gesturing to Hanabi. Gamagitchi said to Gamatotsu "yah the one you dropped like an idiot!" Gamatotsu laughed weakly before signing. Hanabi stood up and bowed, as she introduced herself "I'm Hanabi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, I'm Hinata's little sister, and Naruto sensei's student. I'm in your care today, so please don't choke me!" she finished sounding afraid. Gamagitchi shook his head saying "no no no, we're only mad at Naruto because he always throws us toads at tailed beasts! So you're one of Naruto's students eh? You're probably going to be able to summon us some day so pleasure working with you in advance!" Hanabi took that as a threat, and started to sweat and shake a little. Gamagitchi turned to Naruto and asked "so why did you call us here anyway?" Naruto remembered and said "owe that right! How would you guys like to work on this brand new jutsu I came up with!?" Gamagitchi looked confused, while Gamatotsu just looked excited saying "owe yah! Snacks! Snacks!" then Naruto asked "yah! Do you know those 2 jutsu's that I couldn't get the hang of when I was training with pervy sage!?" they nodded Naruto explained "well I got the idea from Hinata, to combined the 2 jutsu's into 1 to make an ultimate jutsu! Taken both sealing elements through the Human Summoning Clone, and changing its form to a giant Rasengan all around the clone, like Neji's rotation but way better! Then we'll see if Hinata wants to talk up her cousin like Neji's the best, after I master a justu he couldn't even hope to measure up too ya know!" everyone looked a little creepted out that Naruto was jealous over Hinata giving more attention toured Neji then him. But Gamagitchi thought about it and said "hay that's got to work! Because the sinter of this clone is going to be you, Gamatotsu, and me! And the outside has to be another shadow clone for it to be a Human Summoning Clone! First Gamatotsu, me, and 2 of your Shadow Clones will fuse into one body, then you'll cover that body up with another Shadow Clone. After that I'll push my oil based earth style out, you push your oxidation wind style, and Gamagtotsu's mineral based water style to push through the top layer of shadow clone's chakra network to combine the 3 natures together to make the golden ore style; plus having the golden ore style as a giant Rasengan all around the clone would make a super amazing offence and defiance as well. Knocking back all the chakra of ninjutsu like it did to Jiraiya's Rasengan, and sealing anyone using taijutsu agents it!" Naruto got excited and agreed "ya and Kakashi sensei said that the Rasengan turned my wind chakra into a bunch of mini swords that cut Kakazu's entire chakra network, so if it does the same thing with the golden ore style, then we'll have the best sealing jutsu the ninja world has ever seen! It might be even more precise than Karina's Viral Sealing Dragon!" Gamagitchi thought about it, and he was right! The golden ore style would be the best if he put it in a Rasengan. If it turns into a large swarm of mini swords that go inside of a person entire chakra network, it will adsorb the chakra of the enemy to harden and cover every cell, and every protein in the body will be covered in a gold seal. And when ether the gold gets hard or the caster pours chakra into it, the gold takes the chakra and vibrates the energy, before it expels the power with 3 or 4 time the destructive force than what was poured into it. This jutsu will be in a class all its own. Gamagitchi then stated "alright first things first, we got to get your rhythm to seek with both of ours!" Naruto then yelled "ok! I'll use my Shadow Clones to pick up this training faster!" Naruto made 200 shadow clones for the training. He mastered both sides of the frogy song in less than 2 hours, it would've bone by faster if Hanabi's laugh wasn't so distracting. Gamagitchi then told Naruto "right now that we have our bodies in harmony, it time to work on our jutsu! So have 3 clones hop into my mouth to cut down on time!" an hour later Naruto and Gamagitchi's jutsu became one; it would have gone by faster, if Hanabi's screaming that her sensei getting eating by a toad wasn't so distracting. Meanwhile in the streets of the Hidden Leaf, Hinata was walking trying to find Yamato. She saw him sitting on top of a building next to the hospital, she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, and after she gathered the courage to talk to him she jumped up to sit with him. "He..Hello C…Captain Yamato…. D…do y…you mind i…..if I sit h….here…?" Yamato said without bothering to look up "if you want to, go ahead" Hinata felt low that he couldn't care either way, but sat next to him despite that. She looked at Yamato, and what she saw almost made her cry; Yamato was sitting there, and the only thing she could read from his face was hopelessness. Hinata decided to start the conversation with "if you're feeling depressed then you should talk to Naruto. After all your bother is very special in keeping peoples sprits up ya know" Yamato chuckled at Hinata using one of Naruto's catch phrases so casually, but then got depressed again and said "that would be a good idea if Naruto wasn't the reason I'm feeling so low at the moment" Hinata looked confused, then Yamato asked "hay can I tell you something?" Hinata nodded, and Yamato went on to say "well after Sakura lectured the old man about places that people called home, and calling the Uzumaki jerks. You guys left, but I staid to ask the old guy some more questions; as it turns out my mother who adopted Naruto the day he was born, gave him to our dying grandmother, and when our grandmother died and Naruto came back. My mother left the Hidden Leaf 3 days before he got there, and hasn't come back at all for 6 years. And the reason that he did all of this was probably because she blamed Naruto for the death of her sister; Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, who had a condition that made it very dangerous for her to give birth, and died as a result of delivering Naruto. So he's not actually my brothers we're more like cousins, pulse when I was younger I was very sick, so in order to keep me alive mother agreed to an ordeal to give me my life back. I was going to be infused with the cells of the First Hokage, and if were to survive, I'd have my memories taking away and work for the Foundation. By the time I left the Foundation, mother already left, and Naruto had just came back. So before I joined team 7 I've never met Naruto at all. I'd thought I could a brother to Naruto, but now that I know he hates his family, I just don't think it's possible anymore" Hinata asked "is there any other family besides you and your mother?" Yamato answered "there was my father, little sister, and little brother" Hinata perked up and said "well if you find any of them, you can ask why they left, and they can explain to Naruto to!" Yamato got even more depressed and said "well me and Naruto already found our brother, it seems that he lost his memories as well, but he had recollections for both of us; he looked at me with wonderment and longing, and looked at Naruto with contemned and killing edges. You've met him as well, you know him as Kabuto Yakushi!" Hinata had a horrified look on her face, thinking that Naruto's own brother has tried to kill him on more than one occasion was too much for her to take. Yamato went on with "so yah I think it's a safe bet to say Naruto DOESN'T LIKE HIS FAMILY TOO MUCH! And it's probably best if he never finds out our relationship to each-other" Yamato finished with a voice that was both sad and angry. Hinata closed her eyes before saying "Naruto has shown nothing but pride in his name, both first and last. So I don't think that he hates his clan I think he's like me and loves his people, but doesn't think he's good enough for them. But if your clan shows his that he has a home and a family t go with it, he'll not only have pride for his name, but love as well. You don't have to tell Naruto that you're bothers until you're both ready, but if you let him know that you ready care there is no way he can forsake your love" she finished with a peck on Yamato's cheek, and a worm smile; before she left to go back home. Yamato smiled in her direction thinking to himself "I don't know how but you brought back memories of my mother, it's probably because you're just like her ya know! It's also the most likely reason that Naruto doesn't know how to feel about you, but still needs to keep you safe, no matter what" Yamato laughed at his little brothers strange relationship, then had a memory of what Sakura said to old man Shona. Sakura saying "look whatever happened between Naruto and his bullies; you can't just sit there and blame the other people while Naruto's suffering. The only way that people find a place to call home is to have others thinking about him, so you guys better start thinking about him rather than his bullies. Having all that attention can get really annoying after a while, so you start making him leave me alone once in a while, CHA! YOU JERKS!" Sakura finished walking away. Hanabi then said "or you can make sensei give his attention to my big sister. You'd like that too wouldn't you big sister Hinata!" Hinata blushed furiously, and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off before running home. Hanabi ran after her, and everyone but Yamato, Shona, and his granddaughter's. Shona said with a smile "this generation is blossoming into a beautiful garden of flowers hasn't it?" Yamato smiled as a way of agreeing. Shona then put on a serious look before saying "and that why you need to be there to pretexted Naruto at all times, because all the weeds that come from Naruto's garden are all from one dandelion" Yamato asked "what do you mean by that?" Shona went on "think about it; our homeland was destroyed, and clan are spread throughout the continent. Minato wasn't strong enough to stop the Nine Tails from getting out of Kushina, but was strong enough to split the fox's power in half and seal it in Naruto!? And waited until after so many villagers died to do so!? You and your brother were infected by diseases that would have killed you both if it weren't for Danzo!? But would only do it if the both of you would come work for the foundation without your memories!? Then Kabuto joining Orochimaru and trying to kill Naruto every time they meet!? Naruto had a strange powers and chakra, then random people from outside the village started sending death threats to your mother because of Naruto's powers, giving her no choice but to send him to your grandmothers. Then right after your grandmother dies and Naruto is coming back, your parents have to leave for a mission and haven't come back for 8 years!? And Naruto's powers and most of his memories are gone when he comes back!? One of the noblest shenobi the Leaf has ever seen, suddenly kills his entire family for almost no reason!? Making the only other soul other than Naruto to know what it's like to be alone. Then the Akatsuki attack with the one person that could provoke Sasuke into leaving the village!? Orochimaru attacks the Leaf with a Jinchuriki, which became Naruto's friend. Then the Akatsuki first acted after Naruto was to kill that same boy after Naruto got back to the village!? One of these Akatsuki members just happened to know were Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke was going to be in a few days!? And the one person that could save Garra's life Lady Chiho almost died before she could do so, plus the only reason she could do it is because Naruto gave her chakra. Then Naruto turned to the Nine Tails power in front of Sakura and hurt her. Then after that Naruto Sasuke and Kabuto tried to kill Naruto, and the only person that saved him was Orochimaru and Danzo's man Sai!? And even after Sai betrayed the Foundation, Sai is still allowed to stay on team seven by the Foundation!? Saying something is bad luck only work if there are different people that are a part of it, and if the end results ant going to be the same each time!" he finished. Yamato asked in a worried tone "are you saying that those 3 have been working together to make Naruto lonely...?" Shona said back "no I'm saying that the person that has used those 3 just to brake Naruto's spirit, should be considered very dangerous" Yamato broke from his flash back. Then thought "if he's right, whoever I doing this to Naruto is strong enough to take advantage of Itachi, Danzo, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. But if this person is that strong why not just kill Naruto? If you want to hurt someone you stab them or their family; you don't take the time and effort it would take to do this. So what would they want? How did they do it? And why Naruto!?" meanwhile Naruto was training in the forest of death Gamagitchi said "alright now that we got all 3 of our Jutsu to collaborate, we can move to the next step fusing our 2 bodies with 2 of your Shadow Clones!" Naruto yelled "alright this is what I've been waiting for! So how does it work!?" Gamagitchi said "well it's like our Toad Transformation but a little more complicated. Rather than what you're used to with a basic Transformation were you put out chakra from the outside of your body to change the look, with our Transformation you put chakra to the inside of your body to actually change the shape!" Naruto nodded his head saying "so it's like Transformation and Genjutsu Release combined!?" Gamagitchi nodded saying "exactly, but you have to do that with the 2 of us at the same time, so it's more like Transformation, Genjutsu Release, and Collaboration with us 3 in one go!" Naruto looked worried saying "that sounds like one of those really complicated brainy jutsu's! Oh man!" he put his head down. Gamagitchi then said "well of course it is, it one of the 2nd's best jutsu's. Now make two clones and put one in each of our mouths!" Naruto looked horrified and yelled "why am I always in your mouths!?" Gamagitchi shrugged and said "slugs say that how the 2nd always did it" Naruto signed, and made 2 clones that hopped in their mouths. Then both Gamagitchi and Gamatotsu put their hands together and closed their eyes, the clones in their mouths made the hand sign to focus their chakra, as well as the Naruto standing outside their mouths. But after a while the toads shrank then spit out a cloud of smoke returning to normal size. The toads and Naruto fell to the ground breathing hard, Gamatotsu then stated "well that sucked!" Naruto picked it up from there saying "yah but we can't give up now so let's keep going till we can't!" and they did train till they dropped every day for a week and a half until, they made an orange and yellow stripped toad, that was wearing an orange jump suit black sleeves and zipper, with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, and shark like teeth. Naruto screamed "VICTORY!" while Hanabi just screamed. The human toad said to Naruto "alright now that we got that out of the way we need to shove this in the middle of another Shadow Clone, now I hear from the slugs that this is the hardest part of the jutsu; but after that we can work on the change in chakra from, and then the change in chakra nature!" Naruto grunted in agreement, then weaved the sign to make a Shadow Clone. But the human frog puffed into a cloud of smoke and only Gamagitchi and Gamatotsu were left. All 3 of them were breathing heavily. They tried for a full month before Naruto said in his head "this is crazy! A month and no closer to getting this jutsu than when I started! I need to find a way to shove that man frog inside of one of my clones, just like how the Nine Tails is in side of me!..." then it hit Naruto, he knew exactly what to do! They tried one more time. Inside Naruto's mind the Nine Tails was sleeping, while Naruto was sitting on the floor cross-legged making the hand sing for Shadow Clones. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in Naruto's head, from the look of it, it was just an ordinary Shadow clone, but the Nine Tails could feel the presence of more than one mind in that clone. Naruto yelled out in his head "I got it down now!" outside of Naruto's mind the real Naruto looked like he was in deep meditation, but the once human toad now looks like any-other clone. Hanabi walked up and asked "are you still the frog person?" she sounded nerves. Just then the clone turned into a toad like human (like when Naruto mastered sage art with the toad oil, but with toad hands and legs, like Jiraiya in sage mode) Hanabi screamed, and the toad clone stated to chase her in a panic saying "wait Hanabi I didn't mean it, I just got excited that I got this far, and lost the Transformation! Please stop running!" Later on in the training they worked on pushing the Rasengan from all the chakra points in this clones body. It took 5 days of training to break through the water balloon that surrounded the Toad Clone. It took 2 weeks to break the rubber ball that covered the Clone. Then the last stage of chakra form was to maintain it that took a month to master. Then finally was the golden ore style Naruto said to the clone through the mental link inside his mind "ok Gamagitchi you push your oil through!" Gamagitchi "right!" Naruto "Gamatotsu you use your mineral water!" Gamatotsu "Rodger!" Naruto "I'll oxygenate both your elements with my wind, then we'll push it into a Rasengan that will cover the clones entire body. Now when we first combine the elements together, it be like soap bubbles. But when it's pushed through the outer clone layers chakra network, it will compress the soap to a golden oil, which sucks the enemy's chakra to harden. And when it's hard it will shot any other chakra back at the person attacking it, but when we put our chakra into it and the enemy attacks it will still shot their chakra back at them but it's not as strong, so be careful! And jutsu will be called "The Dancing Seal of then Golden Toad" alright let's start!" Gamagitchi scratched his head asking "um brother why did Naruto tell us a bunch of stuff we already knew!?" Gamagitchi answered in an annoyed voice "simple because after training for so long, he forgot why we were training! And 2 is that Teuchi gave him a name for his jutsu and he wanted to show off!" Naruto blushed caught red handed on both accounts. The Toad Clone put its hands together to focus its chakra, but it exploded into the 2 toads and a bed of foam. Hanabi yelled "yay! A bubble bath!" then jumped in, much to Naruto's announce. They trained every day for a month and a half until one day, the clone jumped into the air and put his hand and feet together to focus more chakra, and Naruto's real body did the same thing. And the clone began to glow a golden color. All around the leaf there was a golden glow, and the hum of a low base like from a cello but much faster than normal. Then a crash. Everyone in the leaf went to see what happened, when they got there Naruto was laying in front of a large golden crater passed-out. Hanabi was sitting by him with a smile on her face saying to the people that came to see what was going on "look at what sensei invented! It's it pretty!?"


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 2 A New Jutsu! The n

Chapter 1 Understanding

After the blazing inferno engulfed the 3 tails he screamed in agony, before disappearing into the depths of the lake. Naruto stood in awe at what their triple calibration ninjutsu had achieved "wow!" said Naruto; "I never knew you were a fire stile user" Gammatotsu responded with "I'm not, I'm actually an earth style user" Naruto "really!?" Gammatotsu "yeah! I use oil to douse my opponents, a special kind of earth style that most toads use" Naruto soddenly screamed out "then why didn't we use your oil!?" Naruto stood angry, while Gammatotsu just stared at him with an almost board look on his face, while Gamakichi scratch's his head in confusion before he asked "hay brother if we used your oil, who would lite it?" Naruto blushed in shock, before lazily saying with a smile "owe yeah that's right" Gamatotsu responds back with "ok Naruto we'll be heading home now!" Naruto takes a serious tone "alright thanks for your help" Naruto said before they disappear in a cloud of smoke, Naruto then turns to the unconscious body of Ukimaru; Naruto uttered Ukimaru's name under his breath, he then shall a broking crystal with a flower in it. He picked it up folding it in the unmoving boy's hand saying "Guren I'm going to keep the promise you made; I'm going to give him a place he can call home" Naruto picked up Ukimaru, and began to make his way back to camp to put Ukimaru's in a bed were he could be treated by one of the medical ninja's on the mission with him (Sakura, Ino, or Shastune) as he was walking he heard the muffled cries of Ukimaru from his arms; alarmed he looked to only find that Ukimaru was crying in his sleep, Naruto then heard a single name from Ukimaru "Guren…" Naruto put his head down biting his lower lip before whispering to the still sleeping boy in his arms "I'm so sorry Ukimaru... If only I was stronger, I could of beet Kabuto, then helped Guren with that damn zombie. She shouldn't have died! It was my fault, so don't blame her; she gave up her life to save you, because she loved you" Naruto finished with a smile, seeing that Ukimaru calmed down made Naruto very happy, then a sad thought came to him. So face fell as he went on to say "I know what it's like to have someone leave you for good, but unlike me they left you because they loved you and not because they hated someone else and just didn't care about you. You made a real hero love you Ukimaru! I have theses dreams were a hero loves me to. This woman with long red hair tied at the bottom like a little ponytail, and this man with spiky hair mustache, and goatee. But in this dream they gave me to a demon and said they couldn't take me any more…. But in this dream they taught me that an Uzumaki's blood can heal the wounded, so let me try this" Naruto pricked his finger with the shattered crystal, and put a couple drops into Ukimaru's mouth. Ukimaru started to glow green, and his body loosened up like he was in less pain. Naruto finished with a new determination in his eyes. They finally reached the base which was a wooden mansion with the symbol for the hidden leaf village on the top of the structure, Naruto carefully opened the door so he wouldn't wake Ukimaru he then gently lade Ukimaru on the mat before he poled the covers over him to keep Ukimaru worm, Naruto then made 5 shadow clones to watch over the young boy before he had to leave, with one last instruction to him before leaving "ok Ukimaru, I'm going to check on my friends, and get you some help; so you just rest till we get back ok?" knowing that the boy was in no condition to talk back still being in a near comma, but still trying to comfort the child, he then leafed to find his comrades still lost to him. After searching for half an hour he finally spotted them resting up by the shore line all of them look like they're in realty bad shape, but nothing deadly. He ran to them as they were talking among themselves, "aw man!" a frustrated Kiba starts "if my ass could get kicked any harder, I'd never be able to sit again" Shino picks up were Kiba left off "yes, it is difficult to excepted, that's because all of us performed our job perfectly, but the enemy used all their aces to overpower us on all fronts, which left us all but defeated!" Shino then looked down and said in a sadder tone "and what's worse is that during the resulting chaos, we may have lost two of our comrades…" everyone now in unswore silence "…." Then an unexpected voice come from the tired warriors "NO!" said captain Yamato "I refuse to believe that! Naruto won't die that easily! Do you remember that fire stile that stopped the 3 tails?! I know that was Naruto!" everyone was stunned captain Yamato was the newest member of the group, and yet he sounds like he cared for Naruto more than all of them, even Hinata was overwhelmed; the only two that weren't shocked, were Shastune and Kakashi that looked more nervous than anything, then Kakashi countered with a question "look Yamato, do you think that your personal relationship cloud sway your judgment?" Yamato stared rage in his eye, but let him continue regardless, Kakashi went on to say "I want to see Naruto again to, but we both know for a fact that Naruto couldn't use fire style jutsu… He could still be alive in the 3 tails stomach but we would have to find a way to get him out before it's too late!" Hinata though disappointed that the hope captain Yamato gave her she retorted with a determined voice "yes we have to find Naruto now!" she then to captain Yamato to see if he agreed, but was confused when she looked to see he was looking to the forest with a calm smile on his face, then she heard him say "so when did you learn fire style?" Naruto who just ran up to them and stood confused before answering "eh? O yeah that that's right well Gamatotsu came up a great plan to get Gamagitchi to swallow a bunch of toad oil to use for the toad oil bomb, then he use his fire style to lite everything on fire to make it a toad flame bomb, and then bam there goes the 3 tails!" Naruto finished finally caching his breath, leaving his teammates stunned, the only one that was not rendered speechless was captain Yamato who retorted with "well that a surprise" all of the others merely stared in annoyance thinking "you were the one screamed it!" Naruto stood there bashful for a secant before the realization hit him "What a sec! I need your help! Kabuto made Ukimaru use his power, and it looks like he really hurt!" the others gave a serious look before Shastune turned to the others determined to render the situation "Sakura, Ino, you'll have to assisted me in healing Ukimaru" they responded in sneak "right!" Shastune continued "Tenten we'll need to use your summoning for the medical tools and medicines that we might need" Tenten "yes!" Shastune went on to say "our main goal is to heal, transport Ukimaru before the crystal style user gets ahold of him!" Naruto then looked before saying in a regretful tone "Guren died… She gave her life to save Ukimaru! When I was fighting Kabuto, he uses something called "Dead Soul Jutsu" to bring some guy named Rengi back to life, he used bats to shatter her crystals. The only way she could beat him, was to grab his hands to stop him from using signs, and incase them both in crystal. They both fell into the lake and shattered… because I couldn't stop Kabuto in time to save her!" he finished with an angry look in his eyes, but everyone knew that Naruto wasn't angry at them but at himself. Kakashi was confused so he asked "why would she go that far for him?" Naruto answered still looking at the ground "because they were always alone, so they found a home with each other… but Orochimaru knew that they would grow to love each other, and used Ukimaru's mother death to try to provoke Ukimaru's power to the surface, he forced Guren to kill his mother when she was a kid. Orochimaru told Kabuto to tell Ukimaru everything to turn his strong love into even stronger hate, but he forgave Guren and it looked like everything would turnout fine… That is until Ukimaru saw Guren die..." everyone didn't know what say, Shastune was the one who broke the silence "we should go heal Ukimaru" Sakura answered "right!" before her, Ino, Shastune ran to home base, captain Yamato looked at Naruto before suggesting "hay Naruto, why don't we work on a new formation over there?" he finished pointing off to the to the woods, Naruto nods fallowing captain Yamato, the ones left just watched them walk away curios over as to what transpired leaving Kibba to ask "what's with those two?!" while everyone else merely shuck their heads Sai answered "well even through Naruto was adopted when he was born" Kakashi cut in "Sai that is not up to you to tell them about the lives of others, especially when they might not even know themselves!" Sai looked down in disappointment and said "forgive me Kakashi sensei I've spoken out of term. It won't happen again!" he bowed and walked away. Kakashi watch him walk away before turning to the others, saying "disregard what you just heard! Prying in people's personal affairs only causes trouble!" everyone who was there responded with "yes sir!" Kakashi walked back to base camp realizing that the damage had already been done, thinking to himself "damn that Sai! It's like he did it on preppies!" everyone was wondering why Kakashi was so uptight about Naruto being adopted, and what that had to do with Yamato!? But more importantly, why was Captain Yamato being so brotherly to Naruto!? Then the relation hit them. They all smiled and nodded at one another. Hinata looked up and thought to herself "so Naruto has a brother? I can't wait to get to know him!" mean while a village was burning, there were no people walking around. There were two red heads in the village one man about 6.2, whose hair was straight and down to his shoulders. The other was a woman with straight red hair all the way down to the top of her butt. Both were tanned to the color of whole nutmeg, and both were wearing clocks from the Akatsuki. But the male had a sword with a long and thick blade, on the dull end of the blade were 5 holes with five rings through them, while the woman had a large scroll on her back (like Jiraiya's but a dark green with purple trim). The man said "mission complete, we're in the Akatsuki" the woman retorted with "that was way too easy brother"


End file.
